powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Conversion Pathogen
Power to convert a being into another type of being through the use of pathogens. Variation of Conversion. Also Called *Bacterial Conversion *Disease Conversion *Infected/Infection Conversion *Plague Conversion *Virus/Viral Conversion Capabilities The user can turn others into another type of being through the use of pathogens (viruses, bacteria, germs, etc.). Applications *Infection Empowerment *Species-Shifting Associations *Conversion *Conversion Parasite *Infection *Infestation *Infestant Spores Limitations *User may not be immune to the negative effects of the virus. *Infection vector may differ, from physical contact with the victim, to contact with some fluid of theirs, to being airborne, waterborne, or some other type of infection method. *Effects may be temporary or irreversible. *Some targets may be immune. *May be limited on how much matter can be changed at once. *May be involuntary/always on. *Curing can undo the conversion. *Conversion Negation/Conversion Immunity Known Users See Also: The Virus. Known Items Gallery Comics/Cartoons Zombie_clowns.png|Zombie clowns (Ben 10: Omniverse) are humans infected by Zombozo's Airborne Clown Virus. Beast Boy DC Comics.jpg|Garfield Logan/Beast Boy (DC Comics) was transformed into his green-skinned, animal-morphing physiology by the Sakutia virus. Power of Amazo.jpg|Reggie Meyer (DC Comics) was infected with the Amazo Virus. OMAC.PNG|OMACs (DC Comics) are all infected with an OMAC virus that they can spread to others. Joker_death_gas.jpg|After being killed, the Joker of Earth -22 (DC Comics) released a special variant of Joker toxin that infected Batman... Tbwl_ash_under_my_feet.jpg|...transforming him into the new Joker, the Batman Who Laughs. Techno Organic Virus or T-O virus by Cable.jpg|Nathan Summers/Cable (Marvel Comics) was infected with a techno-organic virus by the mad mutant tyrant, Apocalypse. Spider-Virus_from_Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_671_0001.jpg|The Spider-Virus (Marvel Comics) is a virus engineered by the Jackal from Spider-Man's DNA... Ms_Marvel_Spider.jpg|...that converts anyone infected by it into humanoid spider creatures called Homo Arachnus. Phalanx Marvel.jpg|The Phalanx (Marvel Comics) are all created after being infected by the Technarchy's transmode virus. Extremis_virus_from_Iron_Man_Vol_4_3.jpg|The Extremis virus (Marvel Comics) is an experimental nanotech serum meant to turn humans into superhumans. Metal_Virus_transmute.png|A Pocky and Picky (IDW's Sonic the Hedgehog), being infected with the Metal Virus, an artificial virus created by Dr. Eggman that transmutes organic matter into metallic matter. RoughTumbleZombots.png|Rough and Tumble (IDW's Sonic the Hedgehog) have been infected with the Metal Virus, becoming Zombots who can spread the virus through touch... Sonic_Metal_Infected.jpg|...as Sonic... Zombot_Infection.jpg|...and other Mobians discover the hard way. Krabby_Patty_Creature_Feature_166.png|Secret Patties (SpongeBob SquarePants) have virulent properties... Krabby_Patty_Creature_Feature_182.png|...turning anyone who eats them into Krabby Patty creatures, who can convert others by force-feeding them parts of their bodies. Katalyst_x-63.jpg|Katalyst X-63 (SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron) mutates whatever biological entity it comes in contact with, transforming them into deranged and larger versions of themselves. Mutant t-bone.jpg|T-Bone (SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron) infected by Katalyst X-63. GreyAlien.1.jpg|When they were destroyed, the S-Gray aliens (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003) left behind a highly mutagenic residue that caused anyone infected by it to mutate... Mutant_Cockroach_Man_hybrid.jpg|...such as Todd, who was attacked and infected by one of the mutants... Donnie_Mutated.jpg|...and Donatello, who was stung and infected by Todd. Gene_Seeds.jpg|Sh'Okanabo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Fast Forward) can infect other beings with his gene seeds... Kanabo.png|...turning them into his Kanabo servants. Rat_People_Bite.jpg|The Rat King's (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012) intended race of rat people possess an infectious bite, allowing them to convert humans into more rat people. Jack-Aku.png|Jack (Samurai Jack) was infected with Aku's cold, causing him to be slowly converted into a clone of Aku. UltimateLizard.jpg|After being injected with a refined Lizard Serum, The Lizard (Ultimate Spider-Man) could infect others with his bite... LizardVirus.jpg|...with the resulting Lizard Virus transforming those bitten into Lizards. Anime/Manga Diva pic.png|Diva's (Blood+) blood is the source of Delta 67, a substance that can infect humans and turn them into Chiropterans. Delta 67.gif|Delta 67 (Blood+) in an IV bag. D-67_IV.jpg|George Miyagusuku (Blood+) is injected with Delta 67... George Infected.jpg|...and begins to transform into a Chiropteran. Influenza1.jpg|Cells infected with the Influenza Virus (Cells at Work!) become zombie-like creatures. Blackwater_Mist.jpg|The Blackwater Mist (Dragon Ball Z) infects anyone who breathes it in, drawing out their inner evil and turning them into vampire-like creatures. Bulma_under_the_black_water_mist.jpg|Bulma (Dragon Ball Z) infected by the Blackwater Mist. Lucy_(Elfen_Lied)_vectors_1.gif|Using their vectors, Diclonii such as Lucy (Elfen Lied) can infect humans with the Diclonius Virus... HiroMari.png|...resulting in their children being born Diclonii. Guilty_Crown_-_04_-_Large_09.jpg|In addition to Crystallization, the Apocalypse Virus (Guilty Crown) can manifest its victims' inner psyches in the form of Voids... Shu_uses_Power_of_the_Kings_for_the_first_time.gif|...and is the source of the Void Genome that Shu Ouma carries. Stand_Arrow_(JoJo).png|Stand Arrows (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) contain an alien virus that turns normal humans into Stand users. Diego_Dinosaurs.png|Scary Monsters (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) can infect other beings with a virus that transforms them into dinosaurs. JDG-00X_Devil_Gundam_front.png|The Devil Gundam (Mobile Fighter G Gundam) produces DG Cells that can infect humans and machines alike, turning them into the Gundam's puppets. Saette_Gyuzelle.jpg|Saette Gyuzelle (Mobile Fighter G Gundam) infected by DG Cells. Dragon_Orphan_anime.jpg|Dragon Orphans (Tokyo Ghoul) contain a potent toxin within their bodies... Dragon_Orphan_Explode.png|...which is released when they are killed... Dragon_Orphan_Pathogen.png|...and infects surrounding humans, turning them into ghouls. Video Games Spidey_vs_Cross_Species.jpg|Spider-Man (The Amazing Spider-Man) clashing with those infected with the cross-species virus, a deadly virus that turns others into monstrous human-animal hybrids. Astral_Chain_Red_Matter.jpg|Red Matter (Astral Chain) can infect humans and cause them to undergo redshift, turning them into monstrous Aberrations. Astral_Chain_Redshift.jpg|A human (Astral Chain) infected by Red Matter undergoing redshift. JokerizedBatman.png|Batman (Batman: Arkham Knight) is afflicted with the Joker Infection, a pathogen created from the Joker's mutated blood that slowly turns the infected into a Joker clone. Possessed_Citizens_Asylum.jpg|The Possessed Citizens (Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2) are all victims of a demonic virus manufactured by Bioquimek Corporation. Darkspawns.jpg|The Darkspawn (Dragon Age series) can spread and transform others into themselves through their taint. Vampire Skyrim.png|A Nord Vampire (The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim) infected with Sanquinare Vampiris. Daemon-Ravus-FFXV.png|Ravus (Final Fantasy XV) has been infected with the Starscourge, becoming a Daemon. Dark_eco_droplets.png|Dark eco (Jak and Daxter) is a dark substance that infects and mutates living things… Dark_plants_from_TPL.png|…victims of dark eco infection, include plants... Silverbacks screen.png|…apes… Trooper_screen.png|…the Dark Makers… Dark_Jak_from_Jak_3_render.jpg|…and Jak and Daxter themselves. Ultron-Sigma_Reveal.png|Ultron Sigma (Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite) uses a refined Sigma Virus to robotize others. File:Parasite_Unit_Skulls_(MetalGear)_2.jpg|The SKULLs/The Parasite Unit (Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain) have a parasite inside of them… File:Puppet_soldier_(MetalGear).png|…that allows them to raise their fallen enemies as puppet soldiers through infectious gases. Metal-gear-survive5.jpg|Wanderers (Metal Gear Survive) are humans that have been infected by the Dread Dust, becoming zombie-like creatures. File:Infected_mitochondria_cells_(Parasite_Eve).gif|Mitochondria Eve (Parasite Eve series) can infect others through the use of her biological, mitochondria-based abilities... NMC_Rat.gif|...mutating creatures like rats into horrific Neo-Mitochondrial Creatures. Sands_of_Time_unleashed.jpg|The Sands of Time (Prince of Persia series) infect and corrupt any living being they come in contact with... Sand Creature.jpg|...turning them into Sand Creatures, hideous mockeries of their original form. Greene Army.png|Elizabeth Greene (Prototype), due to her infection with the Redlight virus, can spread the virus to others to create "Walkers" and other diseased mutants. Alex mercer.jpg|As an avatar of the Blacklight virus (Prototype), Alex Mercer can spread the virus to create a variety of viral entities, from undead to a host of monsters. File:Tyrant_T-Virus_(Resident_Evil).png|The Tyrant/t-Virus (Resident Evil) Zombie.jpg|A victim of the t-Virus (Resident Evil) Zombie Marvin.gif|Infected by the T-virus, Marvin Branagh (Resident Evil 2) becomes a zombie. G-Virus.png|The Golgotha/G-Virus (Resident Evil 2) G Birkin Form 1.jpg|William Birkin (Resident Evil 2) mutating heavily due to his own Golgotha/G-Virus. Manuela fire blood.jpg|Manuela Hidalgo (Resident Evil: Code Veronica) utilizing the flammable blood power of the fully adapted T-Veronica Virus. Albert Wesker Uroboros.png|Albert Wesker (Resident Evil 5) infected with the Uroboros Virus. File:C-Virus_(Resident_Evil).png|Chrysalid Virus/the C-Virus (Resident Evil 6) Resident Evil 6 Lepotica Conversion Pathogen.gif|Lepoticas (Resident Evil 6) are dangerous Mutants that emits a gaseous form of the C-Virus, and whoever inhales it through their nose or mouth will become infected and turn into Zombies. Normal_scene.jpg|Through a process called Aparoideation, the Aparoids (Star Fox Assault) can infect machines and living organisms alike… Infected_Cornerian_Soldier.png|…turning them into Aparoids themselves. File:El_Dorado_(Uncharted)_infect.png|El Dorado (Uncharted: Drake's Fortune) Skals_(Cropped_Concept).png|Skals (Vampyr) carry a strain of vampirism that has been mutated by the Spanish flu. Sylvanas Windrunner.jpg|Sylvanas Windrunner (World of Warcraft) is undead former high elf transformed into her current form by the Plague of Undeath, and is one of the architects behind the New Plague. Others 28WeeksLaterRageVirus.png|The Rage Virus (28 Days Later) InfecteDonAttack.jpg|Donald Harris (28 Days Later) infected by the Rage Virus. Black_Liquid.jpg|Chemical A0-3959X.91 – 15 (Alien) is a highly virulent mutagenic pathogen that mutates anything it comes in contact with... Hammerpede.png|...turning worms into Hammerpedes... Deacon_prometheusmovie_still.jpg|...and giving rise to the Deacon, the first form of Xenomorphs. Zombies_overrun_the_Collins_Plantation.png|Those infected by TX-90 (Arrowverse) turn into zombie-like creatures. Bloodwork's_form.jpeg|Ramsey Rosso/Bloodwork (Arrowverse) can infect both the living and dead with his blood, turning them into zombie-like slaves. Blood_Brothers.png|The Blood Brothers (Arrowverse) are all people who have been infected by Bloodwork's blood. BAALO_08_cover.jpg|Type-V mutants (Battle Angel Alita) are humans infected by the V-virus, giving them vampire-like characteristics. Darkbeast Paarl.png|Darkbeast Paarl (Bloodborne), one of the many victims of the plague of beasts brought about by the old blood. Celestial Emissary Bloodborne.jpg|Kin (Bloodborne) can turn Hunters into more of themselves via Coldblood. Hayden Tenno Dark Sector.jpg|Hayden Tenno (Dark Sector), a victim of the Technocyte Virus. Alpha Infected.jpg|The Alpha Infected was a victim of the Krippin Virus (I Am Legend), turning him into a zombie-like being. Garrett_Extremis.png|John Garrett (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D./Marvel Cinematic Universe) infected with the Extremis virus. SCP-008_-_Zombie_Plague.jpg|While it is unknown exactly how it was created and where it exactly came from, SCP-008 - Zombie Plague (SCP Foundation) are cells that can both kill and reanimate sentient life into zombies. Scp-1783.jpg|SCP-1783 - Cardboard Cutout Dog (SCP Foundation) is capable of infecting humans with a bacteria that can transform them into cardboard cutouts by biting them. Rakghoul Swarm.jpg|Rakghouls (Star Wars Legends) can infect other creatures with the Rakghoul Plague either by biting or scratching them, converting them into even more Rakghouls. The Strain Worm.jpg|For the Strigoi (The Strain), vampirism is caused by a parasitic worm that releases a virus to irrevocably change the host's genetic code. Tg-john-film-hand-re011.png|The T-5000 (Terminator Genisys) has infected John Connor with Machine-Phase Matter... Tg-johnconnorcyborg-poster.jpg|...turning him into the T-3000. Methuselah-group-picture.png|Methuselah (Trinity Blood) are humans infected by the bacteria Kudlak Bacillus, turning them into vampiric creatures. Corvinus Strain Underworld.jpg|The Corvinus Strain (Underworld series) virus leads to the creation of vampires, werewolves, lycans, and pureblood immortals, along with associated hybrids. Selene Underworld.jpg|Like all other vampires (Underworld), Selene was transformed into one by a virus. Catagion H.png|Catagion (Valkyrie Crusade) generates and spreads the felinavirus, a virus that turn others into cats and cat-hybrids, the virus being powerful enough to affect even supernatural entities, such as demons. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Transmutation Category:Disease-based Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries